Besos
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Sintió un roce en sus labios, solo se movió un poco tratando de alejar lo que sea que le estuviese haciendo cosquillas. Estaba allí de nuevo, vocecitas chillonas y risitas traviesas se escuchaban. El roce suavecito regresaba. Abrió los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse con unos ojos negros y unos azules, mirándolo con diversión. ¿Que hacen? Lo que hace Ita-nii cada vez que duermes


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador, Kishimoto-san

Ita-Dei tirando a shota xD que demonios estoy escribiendo?

Afafnasdja lean y juzguen :3

Besos

.

.

.

Deidara dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá de la casa Uchiha, los padres de estos no se encontraban, sin embargo, estaba allí Itachi, el primogénito de la familia, dos años mayor que él.

Contaba con 12 años de edad, claro el rubio, Itachi tenía 14, pero actuaba bastante maduro porque cuidaba muy bien de su hermanito, el insoportable de Sasuke y de su hermanito propio, Naruto.

-Itachi ¿me traes un poco de agua, un?- pidió el rubio mayor en voz baja, los dos menores dormitaban mientras que ellos descansaban un poco, jugar con niños de 5 años no era fácil

-¿Cómo se dice?

-Por favor, un- gruño entre dientes para no empezar a gritar después y terminar despertando al par de demonios

-Está bien- respondió el moreno sonriendo

Deidara cerró los ojos despacio, no quería hacerlo, porque se quedaría dormido, y eso sería peligroso para su integridad, llamando a Itachi entre sueños, como termina haciendo a veces.

Sintió un roce en sus labios, solo se movió un poco tratando de alejar lo que sea que le estuviese haciendo cosquillas.

Estaba allí de nuevo, vocecitas chillonas y risitas traviesas se escuchaban. El roce suavecito regresaba.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud para encontrarse con unos ojos negros y unos azules, mirándolo fijamente, con diversión.

-¿Sasuke, Naruto?- murmuro al reconocerlos- ¿Qué hacen tan cerca de mi pequeños demonios?- murmuro sentándose haciendo que los otros dos retrocedieran un poco

-Estábamos haciendo lo que Ita-nii trata de hacer a veces- respondió con simpleza el morenito menor

-¿Q-Qué, un?- tartamudeo el rubio con un sonrojo en su cara

-Aquí está el agua- el moreno en mención apareció con un vaso de agua en las manos, pero se quedó viendo, extrañado, las miradas de los dos menores, el rubor del rubio mayor y en especial los dedos que cubrían su boca, como rozándolos- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto nervioso ante las miradas penetrantes

-¿Cómo se llama eso?- pregunto Naruto

-¿Qué?

-Lo que tratas de hacerle a Dei-nii cuando duerme- respondió el moreno girando un poco su cabeza, la cara del mayor se tornó rosa al verse descubierto ante niños, si ante niños, porque los borrachos y los niños nunca mienten.

-¿Es cierto Itachi, un?- pregunto el moreno sin borrar su sonrojo

-Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten- respondió mientras le extendía el vaso con agua, el rubio lo recibió con nerviosismo

-¿Entonces, un?

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué somos, un? No puedes simplemente besarme cuando quieras y ya, un

-Seamos novios- respondió el Uchiha- Asi podre besarte cuando yo quiera

-Está bien por mí- acepto el rubio sin quitar su sonrojo

-¿Qué es besarse? ¿Es eso que le haces a Dei-nii?- pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué es ser novios?- pregunto esta vez el peli negro

-Son cosas que se hacen solo con la persona que más quieres- respondió el moreno, y antes de que Sasuke o Naruto se le lanzaran encima a besarlo añadió- pero que no es de tu familia, por ejemplo, tú no puedes hacerme eso a mí Sasuke, ni tu puedes hacerle eso a Deidara, Naruto, solo a la persona que más quieran fuera de su familia, pero solo debe haber una persona

-¿Y qué es ser novios?- repitió el rubio

-Es el derecho de besar al otro cuando quiera, un- respondió el rubio mayor

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke procesando y guardando todo lo recién aprendido

Tomo a Naruto por las mejillas y le dio un tierno besito en los labios.

-Nosotros también seremos novios Dobe

-¿Por qué nosotros?

-Porque eres la persona que más quiero y porque quiero besarte cuando yo quiera- explico para volver a unir sus boquitas babositas

-Está bien- accedió el rubio después de separar sus boquitas

Los dos mayores veían sonrojados al par de monstros que acababan de crear.

Siempre es malo besarse frente a niños pequeños, que son como esponjas que absorben todo.

Ahora, el problema real era explicárselo a sus padres.

.

.

.

Awww, ternuritas, espero que les haya gustado :3

La verdad a mí me paso lo de Dei-chan, estaba durmiendo y llego mi primito de tres años y me agarro a besos o-o en la boca O-O

Aun no se descubre quien en la familia le enseño eso ._.

Vale, ya, dejando mis traumas de lado, déjense un review si les gusto! :3 Y si no les gusto también ewe

Ok ya ignórenme…

Besos y abrazos de Gato :3


End file.
